<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Firebird's Feather by FiKate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984039">Firebird's Feather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate'>FiKate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babysitting, Children, F/M, Family Feels, Fest, k2so dies, lah'mu, rebelcaptainbigbang2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Empire has fallen, Jyn and Cassian have made a home on Yavin IV and decide that its time to have a child. This idea began with a Tumblr idea of Jyn and Cassian's daughter leading the Resistance on Fest and the fic has grown around that. It was written for <a href="https://dailyrebelcaptain.tumblr.com/post/190839837364/welcome-to-the-dailyrebelcaptain-big-bang-the">Rebelcaptain Big Bang 2020</a> and will be a little bang. Beautiful graphics provided by dasakuryo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rebelcaptain Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aleta is a name that means wing and I love the idea of their daughter being connected to flight. Kay isn't in this fic, I love him so much but when I started writing it, he wasn't there. This is going to be the shortest chapter but I wanted to write about those moments when Jyn and Cassian realized they were ready to be parents.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Jyn woke up with a groan as she realized that the setting sun was getting in her eyes, she hadn’t meant to sleep this long. Cassian had been on his own taking care of Poe, when she was supposed to be helping him.</p>
<p>This stupid cold had gotten in the way, she sat up with a wince, still sore but she could move then shuffled into their living room. She opened her mouth to call when she saw dark hair on the couch and smiled as she looked over. Poe was sound asleep on Cassians’ chest, she sat on the couch arm and ran her hand through Cassian’s hair then kissed his forehead. She’d let them sleep while she made dinner.</p>
<p>On her way to the kitchen, she stopped at the ofrenda and saw her own small face beaming between her parents, she wanted that with Cassian. A child that was theirs now that they and the galaxy had a chance for a future. In the kitchen, she found Cassian’s dinner plans all laid out, all she really had to do was heat it up.</p>
<p>Later that night when Poe was asleep after two stories and one song, Jyn was curled up in Cassian’s arms and took a deep breath before saying, “I want to have a child with you.”</p>
<p>She felt his heart rate go up as he looked down at her and ran his hand through her hair, “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Jyn touched his face, she could see his concern and worry as well as the hope in his eyes, “Yes, we have a future now and I want to create our future.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that. I’ve wanted that but didn’t know how you felt,” Cassian’s voice was quiet, he was so thoughtful. That was what Jyn loved about him, he took his time and gave her time and space, but together they found a way forward, “And I didn’t know the right time to talk about it.”</p>
<p>Talking too much about what might happen always felt dangerous. Jyn understood that and kissed him, “I know and now’s the time.”</p><hr/>
<p>“I wish Kay was here,” Cassian said as he paced around the unfinished nursery.</p>
<p>Jyn didn’t get up from the very comfortable chair she was in and said, “Why?”</p>
<p>She knew Cassian missed Kay since Scarif but his back ups had ended up destroyed and corrupted. This particular missing sounded specific.</p>
<p>“He would tell me the odds and that we’ll be good parents. Or at least that we won’t be awful or point out that’s not something that can be calculated,” He sounded worried and Jyn patted the floor next to her. Cassian sat down and rested his head on her growing belly as she petted his hair.</p>
<p>“Or he could explain that no human is actually good at taking care of smaller humans and that the whole idea of having children is strange.” She could hear Kay saying that.</p>
<p>“He could do that,” Cassian sighed and laughed, reaching up to take her hand.</p>
<p>Jyn squeezed his hand, “We’ll figure this out and he wouldn’t be helpful with choosing names.”</p>
<p>“No, but he would have found good lists for us to look over.”</p>
<p>That was true, Kay liked his data and lists just like Cassian, they were both analysts, “I want her to have a name that’s all hers.”</p>
<p>Cassian turned his head to smile at her, “New name for a new beginning.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” She started to lean down then he knelt to kiss her, they’d figure out how to be parents for their little girl.</p><hr/>
<p>Cassian looked down at his daughter as Jyn held her, they both were so content. Jyn smiled at him, “I think I know what we should name her.”</p>
<p>“You do?” They had both made lists and talked about all kinds of different names but none of them had felt right. He moved a few strands of Jyn’s hair off her face, she was still sweaty from all the work she did.</p>
<p>“Aleta, it's about flying and Festian. I want her to be able to fly and be whoever she wants to be, while having some of us in her.” The surety in Jyn’s voice was all Cassian needed.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s a perfect name. I love it and I love you both,” Their daughter was named Aleta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A school assignment for Aleta gets Jyn and Cassian thinking about their past and the family goes on a trip to Lah'mu and Fest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm from a family that's from many different places and lives around the world so a large part of traveling with my family has always been going to places with meaning from them. Also as an American, I grew up doing family tree projects and I thought that in Yavin, the community born of the Rebellion, where you're from would matter. Thank you for your patience. I love this story and I'm taking my time to get it right.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                              </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>“One of my favorite parts of being here on Yavin IV is that we’ve all been brought together by what was once the Rebellion. Now Yavin IV has become a place where we can all be safe and I wanted us to think about where across the galaxies our families came from. I grew up on a planet called Ryloth which is the home of Twi’leks and left when I wasn’t much older than you are now. It took me a long time to find a place to feel safe and along the way, I did a lot of different things. I was a pilot and a fighter before I decided to become a teacher.”</p><p>Aleta walked home thinking about what her teacher had said. She knew her Papa was from Fest because he was always teaching her to speak Festian and sharing the foods that he liked. Her Mama even knew some Festian but her Mama didn’t talk as much about where she was from but she’d sometimes look sad at the ofrenda.</p><p>At home, she found her mother on her datapad, with that focus that meant she was dealing with coding. Her Papa wasn’t around, which meant he was out in the garage doing something with one of their ships. Aleta leaned against her mother as she worked and her mother shifted to sit closer to her then said, “Good day at school?”</p><p>“Yes, we talked about where we’re from and I don’t know where you’re from, Mama,” Aleta looked over at her mother.</p><p>Then her mother ran her fingers through Aleta’s hair, “I’ve lived in a lot of places so I’ve never felt like I was from somewhere like your father is.”</p><p>“But you’ve had homes?” She didn’t like to think of her Mama not having a home, a place where she belonged.</p><p>“I have, with my parents and with Saw and with Cassian. When I was very little, I lived in a big city where both my parents were scientists and then we moved to a planet called Lah’mu. It was green there and very rainy. Then with Saw, we moved around a lot, always trying to be safe,” As her mother was talking, her father came in, he was sweaty and smiling. Aleta ran over to give him a hug as he laughed, “I’m all smelly.”</p><p>“I don’t care, you’re home,” She loved the smell of her Papa. He lifted her up and swung her around before coming to rest on the couch beside her Mama. Then he kissed her mother’s head, “What did I interrupt?”</p><p>“We were talking about where we’re from. Aleta was telling me that’s what she did in school today. I was telling her all the places I lived,” As her mother talked, her father shifted to hold them both.</p><p>“And which one were homes. That’s what the question was about, where you’re from, where you’re home.” She tried to explain, but she felt like that wasn’t all her teacher meant.</p><p>“That’s a big topic. I think I need to go get clean and maybe make some snacks and drinks for us as we talk,” He gave her Mama a squeeze while kissing the top of her head as he stood up.</p><p>Aleta set the table as he father cooked and kept reaching over to lean on her mother who was looking sad. By the fourth lean, her mother smiled and kissed the top of her head, “I’m fine, Aleta. The past is complicated but I want you to know your history.”</p>
<hr/><p>Jyn wasn’t sure what she was looking for as they walked towards where her parents' farm had been but she felt almost safe with Aleta holding one hand and Cassian the other. She knew true safety was an illusion in a galaxy that had created the Empire but with her family, the darkest times felt farther away.</p><p>As they neared the house, which had been partly swallowed by the marsh, she leaned against Cassian as Aleta ran forward, “Be careful, the ground can be muddy.”</p><p>Aleta slowed down and looked back, “I’ll be good. You lived here? Do you miss it?”</p><p>“No, I miss my parents sometimes, but this was only a house,” She could see where the door was but she didn’t hurt to see it. Instead she started towards the cave, her family near her.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Aleta asked as she kept pace and sometimes ran ahead and then back.</p><p>“To a cave where I hid after my mother died,” And her father left, when the man in white came. Aleta turned around and ran back to hug her tightly as Cassian squeezed her hand.</p><p>“We don’t have to go look at it, Mama.”</p><p>“I know, but I want to,” The walk was easy, it was closer than she remembered but time had gone strange that day when her mother was shot and her father left. At the entrance, Cassian unfolded a lantern that he’d brought, he was good at being prepared and it wasn’t the shape of the one she’d had. But she didn’t need the light to be able to walk to the hatch, she looked down as Cassian brought his arm around her and she leaned against his safety and solidity. He was her rock, her anchor, she never had to be alone in the dark again. And he knew that she didn’t need his words, his presence meant more.</p><p>Aleta was quiet and Jyn opened her eyes to see her daughter watching her, “You hid here?”</p><p>Jyn tapped the top of the hatch with her boot, “In there until Saw found me and rescued me.”</p><p>“Were you scared?” Aleta’s voice sounded smaller and Jyn reached out a hand and Aleta came to be beside her, holding her hand tightly.</p><p>“Yes, I was, but I had a lantern and I knew that Mama had arranged for someone to find me and Saw did. Then he took care of me and taught me to take care of myself,” Until she’d had to be on her own.</p><p>“Are you going to open it?” Aleta asked.</p><p>“No, I don’t need to look down there,” Jyn said firmly. She’d seen what she needed to, there were no ghosts here.</p>
<hr/><p>Aleta looked over their winter coats, her Papa’s old one and new one, then hers and her mothers and checked back to the winter safety guide. Layers were important and hoods and water tightness, she remembered her Papa talking about that. She ran her fingers over the seams, feeling how tight then were and then back over the old blue parka, and felt all the places her Papa had patched it and resealed it, the fur had once been white but now was grey and brown. He didn’t really wear it anymore, not in really cold weather, that’s why he had the new one that was also blue but lighter. But he still kept it.</p>
<hr/><p>They flew into Fest on a day that was clear and bright, Aleta standing between her parents in the cockpit, if she’d been younger, she would have sat on her mother’s lap. But she was ten now and old enough and that she didn’t do that anymore. Their ship seemed to go down into the white ground where the port was, her Papa had explained that kept everything warm even when the weather was really bad. Her Papa was at his best flying where she knew they would all be safe.</p><p>When they landed, it seemed to take a while to get everything organized and Papa kept fiddling with all of their scarves and zippers until her mother finally said, “Cassian, we’re set.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Aleta took her Papa’s hand, maybe he didn’t feel safe, “We’re here, Papa.”</p><p>Now he smiled but it seemed small but he did pick up their bags with his other one as her mother grabbed one too, “I’m glad you are. Let’s go see Fest.”</p>
<hr/><p>Cassian tried to see Fest through his daughter’s eyes as they walked to their rented apartment, her eyes were wide and she kept glancing up at him. He saw low buildings without many windows but touches of color in paint and plants and shops that were busy as people did their afternoon shopping.</p><p>Aleta ran slightly ahead to peer at a menu board, “Papa, they have those pastries you love and can never find. Can we eat here?”</p><p>He lengthened his stride to catch up with her while Jyn took her time meeting them. In the shop window, he saw his childhood staring back at him as Aleta grabbed his hand and squeezed. Jyn gave his shoulder a little nudge and said, “I could do with something, that was a long flight.”</p><p>Cassian nodded and opened the door, Aleta went in first, slowing her steps down as she turned to say quietly, “Can I order, Papa? I know what to say.”</p><p>“Yes, you can and some hot chocolates too,” That felt right to drink here on Fest.</p><p>Aleta nodded and stepped up to the counter to say in her careful Festian, “Please, ma’am, could we have three of the shell shaped pastries and three hot chocolates?”</p><p>The woman behind the counter, who had an embroidered shawl in a deep purple smiled at Aleta then glanced up at Cassian as she answered in Festian, “Of course.”</p><p>She put the pastries on three plates as Cassian paid and handed them to Aleta as he saw Jyn sit down. Aleta said in Festian, “Thank you, I’ll take these to our table.”</p><p>Cassian watched her go as the woman mixed the drinks and asked, “Your daughter has a lovely accent. Are you visiting for long?”</p><p>“She does, she likes learning Festian. I don’t know. I wanted to show my family where I’m from,” Then he stopped himself as that’s still complicated to say and acknowledge.</p><p>A mug of hot chocolate is put into his hands and she gently touched his hand before saying quietly, “I’m glad that you’re here. You’re not the only young one who’s left and found their way back. The mountains are patient.”</p><p>“And the thaw will come,” He answered with a nod, this is a beginning and he’s welcome here along with Aleta and Jyn, his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aleta figures out where she's going to go to start her adult life leaving Jyn and Cassian to think about safety they never had.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aleta stared up at the green and blue colors in the dark sky and whispered, “I didn’t think they’d be so bright.”</p><p>“I didn’t either, they’re almost like hyperdrive,” Her mother said with awe in her voice.</p><p>She could hear her father smiling as he said, “This is a good night for them, clear and cold.”</p><p>“Do they happen a lot?” How often did her father see the aurora when he was growing up?</p><p>“In the right places, yes but they’re not always visible. That makes them special and they don’t last too long. Maybe half an hour if that,” Aleta leaned over to give her father a hug as the lights above them began to fade into the dark.</p><p>“Then I want to see them more times and learn all about them,” She never knew the sky could be so complex and beautiful.</p>
<hr/><p>“I want to go to Fest,” Aleta said to her father’s back as he was working inside a racing ship for one of Han’s pilots.</p><p>“For a trip?” He pulled his head out to ask her, her Papa was good at listening.</p><p>“No to live and study there, you know I applied and was accepted there. I’ve been talking to Ximi about it and they think I’d like it at the school. And I could learn and work and help make Fest even better,” She knew she was talking faster than she needed to but she needed to get all the words out.</p><p>“Not Hosnian Prime?” There was a question in his voice but no judgement, only confusion.</p><p>“No, because I think I’ll be able to learn more and do more on Fest. Then if I want to later, I can go to the Senate and see what I can do. I don’t need to be the best like Poe,” She hoped that made sense, she wanted to make a difference, but it didn’t have to be on the biggest stage.</p><p>“I know, he’s very driven about flying,” He turned the spanner in his hands and Aleta knew he was thinking about his words, which she appreciated. “But that’s not what you want.”</p><p>It was half of a question to her.</p><p>“I want to make the galaxy better and I like Fest. It feels like another home and I know I can do things there,” Aleta didn’t want to try and make herself heard through all the bureaucracy of the New Republic. Growing up, she’d heard both her parents complaining about how hard it was to get things done especially when Senator Organa came to visit.</p><p>Her father properly looked at her now and he looked almost proud and sad all at once, “Fest will be lucky to have you. I’m so proud of you, Aleta.”</p><p>She relaxed, and hugged her father tight, “I’ll go tell Mum.”</p>
<hr/><p>“What are you cooking?” The kitchen was full of amazing smells but Jyn couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was.</p><p>Cassian looked up with a touch of flour in his hair that blended with the strands of silver, “A few things for Aleta to take with her.”</p><p>“You’re packing her a lunch?” Jyn walked over to run her hands over Cassian’s arms as she could see his tension.</p><p>“Yes, I mean. Poe’s flying her and she’ll be fine and there’s food there,” Cassian leaned slightly back so she could hold him.</p><p>“Then there’s nothing to worry about. She knows how to plan and this is where she wants to go. Tell me,” She knew he was overthinking.</p><p>Now he turned to get her into his arms, “I didn’t think she’d go there and what about you? She’s going to what was once my home. That’s not fair to you.”</p><p>“Oh Cassian, I don’t need her to. My home’s my family and she’s not any less my daughter. I was just helping her choose which weapons to bring,” Jyn reached up to run her hands through his hair and down his face. He cared so much and worried about her feeling included. He pulled her into a tight hug and she felt him relax, “Now tell me what you’re making and how I can help.”</p><p>Cassian gently pulled away, smoothing her hair with one of his small but content smiles, “Supplies of salsa, red and green, those are going. Now I’m working on snacks and food for her to eat on the way and to give to Poe for flying her.”</p><p>“So double what you would normally make to handle both their appetites and enough that she doesn’t have to cook until she’s ready to,” She nodded, Cassian was always a good planner and she knew some of his worry was because he wasn’t flying Aleta, but Aleta had wanted to have Poe take her. Jyn understood that, Aleta wanted to start off on her own and this gave Poe a chance to do more flying. It would make the leaving harder since she and Cassian couldn’t be there to see her moved into her place on Fest and know exactly what was going on, but Aleta would tell them. Their daughter knew they would always be there for her and that gave her a freedom neither of them had ever truly had, to grow up and know home was waiting.</p>
<hr/><p>Aleta looked up at her skylight and the clear and cold sky, snuggling under her blankets. She’d convinced Poe to help her move the bed in her room under it because this sky was part of why she was in Fest. He’d laughed but she knew that he got it, since he had the same look when he was around X-wings. Now he was asleep on the couch, which he almost fit on, and tomorrow he’d be off to Hosnian Prime.</p><p>Aleta’s schedule wasn’t too filled, she’d arrived a few days before the start of her classes and job so she had time to understand everything she needed to. Her father had given her a list of everything to double-check in her rooms, her mother had smiled at them both when he handed it over. Then before she’d left, her mother had gone over weapons and things to consider slicing, which matched parts of her father’s list about how to keep safe. And she had found it oddly comforting to check the generator since that was one of the first things her father ever taught her how to fix. On Yavin IV, it was more about keeping cool while on Fest, it would be for warmth. Visiting wasn’t the same as living but to truly matter to a community, you had to know it and be a part of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for your patience on this chapter as the new year began intently for me, but I'm happy with how this chapter turned out. I hadn't planned this chapter but I think its an important one to show the family's journey as Aleta figures out her path. One of these scenes is inspired by a discussion I had when I was choosing colleges, I had been accepted to one near where my father attended, but it wasn't right for me. The talk about that ended up more emotional than either of us expected and so some of that is in here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>